


Неправильная кровать

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Холмс и Ватсон делят кровать.





	Неправильная кровать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Inadequate Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98056) by [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled). 



Ватсон просыпался медленно, он не был до конца уверен, что проснулся, чернота под веками сливалась с тьмой вокруг. Он моргнул еще пару раз, и наконец сумел отделить сон от яви. Ватсон не понимал, что именно его разбудило, пока не ощутил это снова — легкое, но заметное колебание, движение ткани, шорох потревоженных простыней.   
  
— Холмс.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
Ватсон снова прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Холмс, что вы делаете?  
  
— Я думаю, это вполне очевидно.  
  
— Да, конечно, но у вас есть собственная кровать. Вполне подходящая кровать, в которой вы по непонятной причине отсутствуете.  
  
— Она меня не устраивает.  
  
— Она вас не… Бога ради, Холмс, вы что, снова принимали кокаин? Клянусь, стоит мне отвернуться на пять минут, как вы тут же делаете нечто безрассудное и опрометчивое.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Тише, Ватсон, разве похоже, что мне нужна нянька? К тому же, я редко совершаю опрометчивые поступки.  
  
— Редко!  
  
— Да, мне случается демонстрировать безрассудство, но даже тогда мои действия тщательно продуманы. Вы можете быть не посвящены в их причину, но причина есть всегда.  
  
— Просветите же меня, почему вы залезли в мою кровать вместо своей?  
  
— Она мне больше по вкусу.  
  
— Ну, я не собираюсь вставать, чтобы уступить ее вам. Не знаю, что на вас нашло.  
  
Холмс что-то забормотал себе под нос тем самым тоном, которым обычно устраивал разнос Лестрейду после очередного феерического провала. Было ни слова не разобрать, кроме случайных «болван» и «наблюдательность».  
  
— На самом деле, я отлично помню, как вы говорили, что моя кровать ужасно неудобна, потому вы и выбрали другую…  
  
— Это, дорогой Ватсон, потому что в ней не было вас.  
  
В наступившей тишине Холмс положил голову на плечо Ватсона, и поэтому не увидел, как его губы медленно сложились в улыбку.  
  
— О. Что ж, —произнес Ватсон.  
  
И через мгновение добавил:  
  
— Знаете, вы ведь могли просто сказать.  
  
— Спите уже, Ватсон.


End file.
